defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Unlight
Details Complete Name: Unlight Ungoliant Ozscuria Sunshard Age: 300 - 400 Height: 7 ft Weight: 100 lb Body Type: Thin. It's clear that she's not used to physical fights Face Type: Oval-shaped Complexion: Pale white skin tone Eyes: Her eyes shine with an fel green glow that seems to suck you in Hair: Blonde Clothing Style: Dependant of the situation but she likes the wealthy dresses and prefers dark colours over all Speaking Style: She speaks with an heavy Thalassian accent General Demeanor: Silent and reserved Career: She's an excellent expert of the Shadow magic and a great studious of the dark arts Prejudices: She hates the Alliance Best Qualities: Intelligent, patient, perseverant Worst Qualities: She's a blind zealotry of the Shadow magic Weakness: Lack of physical strenght Hobbies: Studying the Shadow magic, Enchanting, Tailoring, exploration Talents: Great affinity for the dark arts, Shadoweave Tailoring Appearance This Blood Elf has a disturbing fascination: her face looks innocent but her malicious smile is endowed with a perverse charm. While she's in Shadowform her perfect skin seems to be like liquid and fluid darkness that makes an hypnotic haze. A strong scent of a mysterious exotic flower moves around her. Background Unlight Sunshade was born at Silvermoon City, in Quel'Thalas, about 400 years ago. She was the only daughter of Mantelas and Aruny Sunshade, a poor family of the city. When her parents were killed by the Scourge, almost fifteen years later the Second War, she retired into the prayer and started a mystical way as priestess until the "new" race of the Blood Elves took her place in the world, when the Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, gathered some of the survivors to the fall of Quel'Thalas, reached the Outland. She followed him and became one of the Shadow Priestess of the Sin'dorei: there, she met Illidan Stormrage, who called her with the title of Gloomweaver for her extraordinary magic ability to weave the shadows like simple threads, and, like many others of her kind, she decided to help him and his armies to destroy the Lich King in Northrend. When Illidan and his allies were defeated, and the Prince Arthas Menethil was charmed by the evil influence of the demonic sword Frostmourne and merged himself with the cruel essence of Ner'zhul to become the new Lich King, Unlight came back into the Eastern Kingdoms. Covered by a magic and dark disguise, she began to spy the Forsaken and the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow, living among them with the name of Ozscuria and trying to learn their secrets about the Shadow magic, but she was discovered: only the unexpected clemency of Sylvanas Windrunner, the Queen of Undercity, avoided that she was killed on place. Returned at Silvermoon City, she immersed herself deeply in the study of the dark magic. Now, she roams looking for herself and for her destiny. Quotes "Great Shadow Mother, protect me from what I want, because I do not know what I would be able to do just to get it". A typical Unlight's prayer. "The Alliance? People born to be defeated". Unlight about politic. "Since I was born, I started to fall in love with the darkness". Unlight about her childhood. Category:Blood Elves Category:Females Category:Horde Characters Category:Priests Category:Shadow Priests Category:Horde